


Len Irlahnash Fen(The Children Of The Wolves)

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Created my own lore, D/s, Emerald Graves, First work - Freeform, Implied Sexual Abuse, Little bit of smut, M/M, S/M, blowjob, dorian get's punched in the face, iron bull and Lavellan, little but of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor has a secret that he is ashamed of. Some old elven magic and legends prove Solas's theory to be right and the inquisitor is confronted. It's all up to Bull and Cole to make sure the inquisitor gets out all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I hope you all like it. Please give feedback it is always appreciated. (Except rude comments) hope you enjoy. I kind of created my own little bit of lore. Some of the chapters are a little short but that's because there are many of them.

Fenariel ran through the forest jumping over rocks and sliding under roots. This was how a Dalish was meant to live. He had totally forgotten about the three that were following him. Cole, of course, could easily keep up. All he need to do was pop up wherever the inquisitor decided to stop, Cassandra, who was now doubled over out of breath, had been trying to keep up as best she could, and Varric just sat down setting up camp as he watched the elf run through the forest.

“Inquisitor please be careful!” Cassandra yelled up into the tops of the trees where the elf had disappeared. “Maker's breath how does he move like that?”

Cole popped up near the Seeker and spaced out. “Sunlight sparkling, breaking through the leaves like tiny cracks. Sounds and sights just like home. Blood boils, feet itch, eyes dart scanning the tree lines. Birds fly next to me as I jump, wishing I had wings so I could fly, break away. Nothing holds me here, no chains or rules, just free.” The seeker looked awkwardly at the boy as he smiled excitedly. “It's warm.”

Varric just chuckled as he watched the bewildered zealot in front of him try to process what the spirit had said. “Seeker, what you can translate that into is that the inquisitor's happy.”

Cassandra sighed. “I just wish he would act his age and be a little more mature.”

Varric nodded to the spirit as he disappeared to go catch the inquisitor. “Seeker he is acting his age. You do know how old he is, right?”

The seeker thought for a long moment then chuckled to herself. “You know I actually have no clue how old the inquisitor is. For all I know he could be seventeen or seventy.”

“Yeah, I thought it was something like that. I never thought you'd hand over the inquisition knowingly to a twenty two year old. Though I must say Trinket looks a little younger than that maybe twenty or twenty one.” Varric smirked evilly as he guessed the elf's age. 

Cassandra’s jaw dropped as she tried to regain her composure. “Wait what did you just say? Oh maker, I need to know how old he is!” Cassandra cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled loudly. “Inquisitor we need to discuss something!”

All of a sudden the inquisitor came sliding down the trunk of a large tree and landed on his feet after tucking and rolling. “What is it Cassandra? Is something wrong?” The elf's silver hair had some twigs in it and his yellow eyes were wide with excitement. His large ears twitched a little bit as he became concerned.

“Inquisitor how old are you?”

“What brought this up?” His ears twitched now with curiosity.

“Seeker and I were just talking about ages when she realized she didn't know how old you are.” Varric chuckled to himself as Cole popped up next to him, holding a nug.

“Oh, well I'm nineteen.” The inquisitor started unbraiding his hair and combing the twigs out of it with his fingers. His silver mane looked like it was made of paragon’s luster.

Cassandra started to panic but settled down as Varric started talking about how mature the inquisitor was. “You know Trinket, you seem a lot more mature than most nineteen year olds. Well that is except for when you see a forest.”

The inquisitor fiddled with his hair playing with the wavy mess. “Yeah, I guess so. When I'm in Skyhold I feel like I have to be all serious but then when I get into the forest, it's like I'm back home. I don't have to worry about anything besides making it back to camp in time for magic lessons. Ever since I was little I used to sneak out of camp at night just to explore. Those were probably the best days of my life. Everything was so peaceful and I felt like I belonged amongst the trees and animals. I still do.”

“Why is it that whenever I imagine you in the forest, you're always with a pack of wolves?” Varric chuckled at the thought.

The inquisitor seemed to avoid the dwarf’s gaze suddenly and nervously laughed, trying to change the subject. “Um, so we should probably get back to Skyhold. I think we've done enough gathering for a while.” The inquisitor motion to the full sacks of elf root and embrium flowers they were carrying with them.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on the inquisitor's mind?

After the five day journey back to Skyhold the inquisitor seemed to hole himself up in the forge all day and night only going back to his quarters at dawn to rest for a few hours. After this went on for three days everyone started worrying. Cassandra gathered the inner circle and Morrigan in the war room to discuss the situation.

“Can anyone think of anything that has happened to make the inquisitor like this? We know that when he is stressed or bothered by something he usually avoids us and stays in the forge but never for this long.”

The Iron Bull groaned obviously unhappy. “Seriously we need to do something. He's even started avoiding me. I don't even know what's going through his head right now. He won't even look me in the eye.” 

“Bull it's not just you, he won't look me in the eyes either. I tried speaking with him when he came back and he was just staring at his feet. Almost like he was ashamed of something.” Dorian said running a hand through his hair.

Cole appeared on the war table as he played with a statuette of a wolf the inquisitor had given him. “Touched, tainted they can't know. Can't think about it, only makes it worse. Seeing me with outside eyes, peering into the flesh. Branches braking no room for flowers to grow, the forest has gone silent. Fear gripping, tearing away the layers of skin until all that's left is soul. But just a little longer that's all. Waiting is the hardest but soon the hourglass will break.”

Everyone just sat there trying to think of what that meant. After several minutes Solas spoke but still seemed deep in thought. “Varric, you said that this all started after you came back from the Emerald Graves?” Varric nodded in confirmation. “Yeah I think it was after I made that comment about wolves.” Solas stopped. “Wait what comment?”

“I just said something about every time I imagine him in the forest, he's with wolves. I think it's because of his eyes. And the fact that he's the only mage I know that moves and tracks like an animal that hunts.”

Solas stood thinking for a moment then excused himself from the war room. He motioned for Cole to come with him and the spirit silently obeyed.

The inquisitor sang softly as he was making some new armor that was more durable than the robes he usually wore but still as flexible like a rogues’.

 

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar  
Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir  
Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

(Sun sets, little one,  
Time to dream  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here.  
Where will you go, little one  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land  
Deep with in your heart.  
Never fear, little one,  
Wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice--  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home.)

As the inquisitor sang, tears ran softly down his cheeks. He stopped and put the half made armor away leaving it for tomorrow and made his way into his quarters


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Solas and the inquisitor fighting about?

He sighed softly as he held the wolf pendant he always wore close to his heart. He remembered the times he sat with his mother and when she would lull him to sleep, promising to keep him safe. But he could still see the fear in her eyes.

He heard a knock on the door and gently answered. “Come in.”

Solas walked up the steps with Cole at his heels. He stood facing the inquisitor's back and spoke firmly. “Inquisitor we need to discuss something.”

“Solas can't it wait?”

“Now.”

The inquisitor had never seen Solas so serious and Solas was always some degree of seriousness. He sighed and sat down at his desk, still fiddling with his pendant.

“You are obviously upset about something. Did you find anything in the Emerald Graves?”

The inquisitor shook his head and realized that the other elf was eyeing his pendant. He quickly put it in his pocket and tried to focus on something else. “ Look, I'm fine Solas. I'm just feeling a little homesick.”

Solas put his hand down on the inquisitor's desk. “Don't try to hide it anymore. I know what you are inquisitor. What I don't understand is why you feel the need to hide it! You are not some abomination.”

Levellan's eyes went wide. How could he have found out? Lelianna didn't even know. The inquisitor got up quickly and moved towards the door. “ I…I need to go.” The inquisitor grabbed his dark traveling cloak off of a hook and made his way down the stairs.

Solas ran after him drawing the attention of Varric, The Iron Bull, and Cassandra. “Inquisitor, wait! We're not done speaking about this!”

Levellan didn't listen. He just kept walking until he got close to the stables and Bull intercepted him. “Kadan, what's going on?” The inquisitor stopped for a moment taken back by the concern in Bull’s voice. He quickly shook himself out of it though and just pushed past him. He decided it would just be easier to run then take a horse so he feigned a left and instead went right, getting bast Bull and broke into a run. He literally ran out of Skyhold.

Cassandra and Varric finally caught up to them and the three stared at Solas, waiting for an answer.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about made up lore. Also my first attempt at smut.

“Wait a second here, Chuckles can we go back to the beginning you lost me after ‘is’.”

Solas sighed as the three of them sat in the upstairs of the tavern. “Let me start from the beginning then. As you all know the inquisitor is a powerful mage.” All nodded in agreement. “But whenever he fights it feels as if he is holding back. After Varric made the comment about the wolves It reminded me of an old legend so I took Cole with me to the Emerald Graves to dream. We went to an old temple where stories say an elven monastery was located. The monastery was devoted to the pantheon. In the monastery there was a group of children referred to as living gods but regarded with fear. These children were all different. Some were mages, others hunters, some warriors but the children all had one thing in common. Their hair color was that of the inquisitor's.”

Iron Bull groaned impatiently. “Solas this is all very nice with the story time and all but what's the whole point about this story?”

“If you would let me finish. The reason their hair was that color is because they were all fade touched.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “Solas that's impossible. I mean maybe because of physically walking in the fade his hair color changed but other than that-”

“His hair color was like that long before the breach, Seeker. They are named Len irlahnash fen, children of the wolf. All were touched by the fade and because of that they are seen as abominations in the world. My personal opinion is that of interest. I believe that to be touched by the fade and retain your mind is an amazing feat. The inquisitor does not though. Most are abused by other clan members and are treated as slaves. The inquisitor is lucky that he was the keeper’s first. She probably protected him after his magic manifested.”

Bull thought back to the first time he had ever even kissed the elf. He knew he had been abused, all the signs were there he just never knew the context.

\--------------------

“Bull, wait!” The inquisitor trembled at his touch even as he just took his chin into his hand. The trembling was not from want or lust, it was from fear. “I…I don't-” The elf's body seized as he crouched into a ball, tears running down his face. 

Bull crouched down to the trembling body and put his hand on his shoulder, speaking in a gentle voice. “Hey, hey boss it's okay if you don't want this. All you have to say is no.” 

The inquisitor spoke in a small and shaky voice. Bull had never even thought that the inquisitor could speak like that. “But they didn't stop. I told them no over and over again. All I can remember is the taunting, the pain, the fear for my life. I…I want to but I'm so scared.” 

They had moved slowly step by step. Bull took the inquisitor's hand in his and led him over to the bed. “Is it okay if I touch you?” At this the inquisitor's eyes went wide and he slowly nodded. The large hand gently cupped his cheek and rubbed it slowly. It then moved to his jaw, then ghosted over his ears. The inquisitor stifled a small moan which just encouraged bull to keep kneading the ear gently. “It's okay to voice it. If it feels good and you like it go ahead.” The inquisitor nodded and gasped slightly and Bull rolled the tip of the ear between his thumb and index finger. The other hand slowly went down his neck, massaging his shoulders and arms. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” The elf nodded tentatively and closed his eyes, trying not to concentrate on the growing bulge in his pants. Large lips collided softly with his as he first pulled away but then slowly leaned into the kiss. The inquisitor pulled away to catch his breath and stared at his feet blushing deeply. Bull followed his gaze down to the small bare feet that lay before him.

The elf looked towards his feet and felt like he needed to explain. “I had never even worn shoes before the conclave so I usually leave them by the door and just walk around barefoot in my room.” Bull nodded and gently noticed that the bed had no indents in the mattress, almost as if it had never been used. “Do you sleep in a different room? Your bed looks like you've never even sat on it before.” 

“I sleep up there.” The elf pointed up towards the ceiling where bull saw a large branch that had broken it's way through the stone wall. It was shaped almost like a hammock and it seemed to be covered in a soft moss. He didn't understand how the elf could climb up so high to reach it though. “Wait how did that get there? Didn't the renovators ceil the wall?” The inquisitor panicked and raised his hands to the Bull’s arm. “Please don't tell Josephine! I just like sleeping up in the trees so I used some of my…magic to help it grow.” At this Bull chuckled as the elf just blushed. “You are probably the weirdest elf I have ever met.” Bull’s expression sobered. “Is it okay if I kiss you again?” The elf nodded and slowly closed his eyes waiting for the contact on his lips but was quickly surprised.

Bull’s mouth went to the elf's neck and nibbled gently. The inquisitor gasped as his back slightly arched. He looked confused as Bull pulled away to make sure he was alright. “Wh…what was that? I feel so hot even though it's cold, my body is shaking but not in fear. I feel like electricity is moving under my skin. What does it mean?” Bull couldn't believe what he was hearing. The almighty inquisitor, herald of Andraste had never known what pleasure felt like? “Boss, let me show you what it’s like to feel pleasure. You deserve that at least. I will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable or scared. My only aim is to pleasure you, that means I won't enter you and if it makes you feel better I will stay fully clothed.” The inquisitor nodded slowly as he let Bull guide him to the bed. The Qunari’s strong hand gently undid the clasps on the inquisitor's shirt and slowly unlaced the inquisitor's pants. He pulled them off gently and lay them carefully on the bed next to him. 

Bull’s hands returned to the inquisitor's shoulders and rubbed down his chest slowly tracing his scrawny figure. He lightly touched a nipple and the inquisitor's back arched again as he moaned. Bull smirked and rubbed his thumb over the little nub until it was pink and perky. He did the same to the other one and then put his mouth to one of them. The inquisitor felt the warm tongue move over his nipple and he shuddered as his length grew. He whimpered as Bull’s mouth moved away and the nipple was exposed to the cold air. Bull went over to the other nipple and did the same. He then gently nibbled on the nipple and the inquisitor gasped in pleasure. His body was shaking and his skin felt like it was on fire. His toes curled as his legs move spastically.

Bull’s large hands moved down slowly towards his hips. He smiled at the hard on he had given the inquisitor. His goal was not just to pleasure him but show him how much pleasure he could be in. Bull ignored his own growing bulge and kept working on the inquisitor. Bull felt the inquisitor's breathing pattern change. He looked to the elf who’s eyes were glazed in pleasure. He smiled and kneaded the inquisitor's hips and was rewarded with a small groan. The inquisitor pushed his hips forward voluntarily then drew them back, his face was red and he looked embarrassed. ‘This is the cutest elf I have ever seen’ thought Bull. He slowly moved his hands down the elf's legs purposefully neglecting the hardening member. After massaging his small feet. He grinned wickedly as he quickly swallowed the inquisitor fully. The small body jerked suddenly as he heard a high pitched whine. He slowly rolled his tongue around the tip and then down the sides. It was small but cute. The inquisitor threw his head back and arched his back thrusting his hips into Bull’s mouth.

Bull gently fondled the elf's nipples again and sucked on the member like it was candy. He noticed the inquisitor had taken a hold of his horns for stability and chuckled, sending vibrations through the elf as he shuddered. He was so close, just a little more. “B…Bull I” he gasped “I feel, I don't know but it feels so good!” The elf whined and Bull knew he was close. The Qunari wanted to make sure the inquisitor felt all the pleasure he could so he quickly stopped and grubbed the base of the elf's cock. He heard a whine of protest as he waited for the inquisitor to calm down a little. Once the inquisitor's breathing was a little more stable he started sucking. He felt the elf arch again as he started to shake. The Qunari purposefully moaned sending vibrations through the elf's small frame. The inquisitor gasped and silently screamed as waves of pleasure came crashing over his body. Bull continued to lick and suck until he was sure the orgasm had ended.  
The elf's body slumped against his shoulders. His eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily. Bull suddenly noticed how cold the room felt and looked around after making sure the elf was okay. He was surprised to see that ice patches covered parts of the wall and floor. He smiled fondly and looked back to the elf who’s eyes were closed and chest was heaving heavily. “Boss, Boss you okay?” Bull became worried for a moment until he noticed the small, shy smile on the elf's lips. He cradled the small frame in his and lay it down gently on the bed. He quickly relieved himself before going to get up off the bed when he heard the elf's tiny cry. He looked over and saw the mark glowing faintly, an expression of terror and pain was wound into the face that lay there.

Bull frowned. ‘Does he always have this pain, even when he sleeps? No wonder he looks exhausted all the time. Poor little guy.’ The qunari decided to stay and make sure the inquisitor was okay. He stayed for about two hours before he exited the room.

\-----------------


	5. 5

Levellan ran through the snow, his breath was short and fast. He felt the necklace in his pocket start to hum. He quickly stopped at an inquisition outpost and had the soldiers give him the fastest horse they had. He had to get to the Emerald Graves before tomorrow night. 

Solas a party made up of Cassandra, Varric, The Iron Bull, Cole, and himself. They rode quietly through the snow as Cole tried to get a read on the inquisitor. They had been riding for hours and had made it to the Hinterlands’ base camp. One of the soldiers informed them that the inquisitor had taken the fastest horse they had and made his way towards the Orleisian border. “Of course! How could I have not thought of that?” Solas exclaimed angrily to himself as they rode. 

“Chuckles why would the inquisitor head towards the Emerald Graves? I mean I know he likes the forest but he knows that's the first place we’d look.” The dwarf adjusted himself in his saddle awkwardly.

“The inquisitor will most likely not be thinking clearly, especially if my hunch is correct.”

“And what hunch is that exactly?” Bull interjected angrily. He was still upset his Kadan had never told him about what he was. He thought they trusted each other completely.

“Tonight is what is called ‘Era’vun or aravas’ or the night of journeys. It is a ceremony where the Len irlahnash fen gather and spend a number of days together. It happens once every 6 months. The elves gather at various ruins of the different monasteries and transform into something feral.”

“Solas why are you so against this then if it is only for a few days?” Cassandra asked utterly confused.

“Well Seeker, besides how they completely loose their sense of thought and become wild creatures who care nothing for anyone who is not like them? They don't always return to the elves they once were and I have no idea how it will react with the mark. In the fade I witnessed as the monastery was torn apart by the Len irlahnash fen. They killed countless elves they once called parents and friends. I fear what may become of the inquisitor to be honest.”

“Solas will he recognize of if he sees us?” 

“I am not sure, Cassandra” Solas answered grimly.

The inquisitor rode quickly and made it to the Emerald Graves at sundown. His pupils were tiny, his skin burned, and his ears twitched with anticipation. He ran swiftly through the brush and stopped when he felt the necklace hum louder. He soon growled and roamed the forest for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

The party wandered through the forest as it became darker. Cole pointed to the top of a cliff. The group peered at the top of the cliff and all were surprised as they saw the lean figure of the inquisitor. He looked up at the moon, utterly transfixed. His long Silver hair hung down his back, and his body was bare. Iron Bull screamed in relief.

“Kadan! We've been looking everywhere for you. Come down and we can talk about this.” Iron Bull’s eye went wide with shock as the inquisitor turned towards him. He saw no trace of the man he loved in the feral eyes that seemed to glow in the night. His face was expressionless and he swayed almost as if he was drunk. He looked like he plummeted towards the ground and Bull screamed as he ran towards the inquisitor but was stopped by Cole.

“I can't hear him. He's dangerous.” The spirit looked distressed but also cautious. Iron Bull watched as the elf landed in a crouch and looked up slowly. Solas created a barrier around the group as the elf flung himself towards him, ice following him as he ran. He went past the group so quickly they couldn't even see him and a second later, ice spiked collided with the barrier, breaking it. As the mist settled Cassandra helped Solas back onto his feet and Bull brushed some ice off his shoulder as he just stared at ground.

“I told you this might happen. For now we should follow him and make sure no one else gets hurt, including him.” Solas gently placed a hand on Bull’s arm, nudging the Qunari out of his shock. He nodded and they ran after the inquisitor.

They followed his footprints to a large clearing when they suddenly stopped. “He must have started moving in the trees, Solas how do we find him now?”

“I don't know Seeker but we have to find him soon.”

Bull stopped to think for a moment. “Wait you said we’re looking for ruins right?” Solas nodded and listened to the Qunari. “Well ruins usually have veil fire right? Because the kid and I once found this old looking cave with some veil fire in it and it looked like it led into one of those large cavern things. We didn't explore it at the time but it's better than walking around aimlessly-” Bull was cut off by a large group of wolf howls. One howl sounded above the rest as Bull whispered in disbelief. “Impossible, it can't be.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time to see events some weeks before.

It had been a few weeks before the events at Halamshiral. The inquisitor had brought most of the inner circle to the Emerald Graves to enjoy the scenery and just relax in the woods. During the night, Dorian had decided to go for a night stroll when he heard the sounds of battle not too far ahead. He hid behind a bush while he watched a Silver haired wolf, the size of a horse battle a group of Red Templars. 

The beast fought with ferocity but seemed to time his strikes perfectly as he went for chinks in the armor of the Red Templars. The creature stared down a Behemoth aS he slowly circled it, snarling. The wolf then lunged towards the monster and grabbed the body in its jaws. The Behemoth swung his arm and a whine was heard as it collided with the Wolf’s front right leg. It started to bleed as the wolf limped backwards. It lunged again at the Behemoth again and grabbed the Templar by the jaws again and bit down harshly and was covered in a mix of blood and red lyrium.

Dorian stared in shock and then terror as he realized that the creature had ingested a large amount of red lyrium. He was about to lunge towards the animal and try to get it to spit it up when the wolf started coughing. He watched in disbelief as the creature started coughing up the red lyrium in a mix of bile and a small amount of blood. Dorian quickly ran back to the camp and roused Solas, The Iron Bull, Cassandra, Varric and Cole. He quickly brought them back to the area hoping the beautiful creature would still be there.

“So tell me why we’re out here in the middle of the night again Sparkler?” The dwarf trudged, obviously not amused.

“Because I saw a creature I've never seen before fighting Red Templars with a skill that suggests a higher level of intelligence and then it was smart enough to spit it up! It could be an entirely new species! It's a silver wolf the size of a horse, and not the ones we ride. I'm talking about the kind Iron Bull rides.” The mage pretty much ran with excitement as he motioned for the others to duck in the bushes as the creature cam into view.

The creature was now digging individual holes in the ground. Dorian took out a leather journal and a piece of charcoal and started to sketch the animal. After the holes had been dug, it dropped the bodies into each hole. “Is it burying them in graves?” Iron Bull asked.

“It's probably just storing the food for later” responded Cassandra.  
“No he's giving them graves, he thinks they deserve that at least even if they are humans.” The spirit looked up. “He's disregarding that he's injured so he Han give them a proper burial.”

They all looked surprised as Cole spoke softly. Dorian remembered the blow the animal had suffered and watched as the wolf finished burying them and slowly limped towards a stream. It whined with each step and finally reached the water. It breathed heavily as it slowly drank, wobbling on its feet. After it finished drinking it slowly left sniffing the ground and stopped at a tree. It dug up some elf root and brought it with him. They all just watched silently as the wolf gathered a small amount of elf root and began chewing it. After he spit it up and tried to rub some of the crushed elf root on its leg.

“It knows elf root’s properties?” The group watched in awe as the wolf tried to treat itself. The animal suddenly whined as it collapsed and fell to the ground. The creature howled painfully and laid its head down panting. “Cole do you think it would attack me if I got near it?” Dorian asked the spirit.

“No he is young and wounded, he's scared that he'll die here. None of his family is here. They won't hear him.” The spirit responded sadly.

“Dorian what are you doing!” Cassandra whispered harshly as she watched the mage get up and move closer to the beast. Cole followed closely giving pointers to the Mage who was terrified.

“Talk to him softly, let him know you're trying to help.”

“If you say so.” The Mage went closer to the animal and spoke gently. “Hey there big guy. My name is Dorian, I just want to help you. I'm going to help you apply that poultice and heal you with my magic okay?” Dorian stopped as the animal slowly got up and growled weakly at the Mage. “Cole! A little help!” The spirit popped up beside the man and spoke calmly. “He's scared of humans. You have to let him sniff you.” 

“What? That's like saying please bite me arm off! I swear are you just a magician or something who can pop up in different places?” Dorian had started yelling and looked to see that the wolf had stopped growling and had started watching the Mage with an interested expression. The wolf’s ear twitched as he started moving towards the Mage. Dorian held out his hand slowly and resonated a healing aura from it. “Nice wolf, just trying to help you.” 

The wolf breathed in Dorian’s scent and put his head down on the ground and whined. The Mage looked at him sadly and took the mushy poultice and applied it to the wound then used magic to heal the wound completely. “There you go. All better. Now then if you don't mind I'd like to get a good look at you.” The wolf just watched as the Mage felt his fur, examined his paws and looked into his golden eyes. He then got a large leaf and went to the stream. He gathered some water into the leaf and put some drops of a potion into the water, then crushed up some elf root into the water and mixed it around. He gave it to the wolf who lapped it up gratefully.“The elf root should help a little with the taste of bile in your mouth. I also have some friends who would like to meet you. Come on out everyone just do it slowly.” The group emerged from the bushes and the wolf started to back up slowly, then seemed to collapse. Cole became worried and ran over to the wolf examining him. “Dorian what happened?” 

“He's fine Cole. I just added a bit of a sedative to the water. We can bring him back to the main camp and make sure he's okay, then we'll release him.” 

The spirit answered back angrily knowing what the Mage was really thinking. “No! You want to bring him back to Skyhold to run tests on him! You have to let him go, he's scared!” Varric came over and tried to the spirit who ran back to the creature and tried to push him up.

“Kid what are you so upset about? You said yourself that he was alone. He’ll be safer in Skyhold. Come on let's get a wagon.” Varric took the spirits hand and led him away from the crying animal.


	8. 8

Inquisition soldiers pulled the wagon back to the main camp, the creature lay sleeping in a large cage. They made it back to the main camp by dawn and The Iron Bull went to the inquisitor's tent to wake him up. “Kadan, get up! We found something amazing.” After a moment Bull went into the tent to wake up his lover. He was surprised to see a note on the inquisitor's bedroll.

Bull read the note aloud to the other members of the party.

“Vhenan,

Went to pray at a shrine deep in the woods, don't worry I'll be back in about four days. Try not to cause trouble and keep an eye on Dorian. Creators only know what that man will do without supervision. 

Love,  
Fenariel”

Bull grumbled angrily then went to go check up on the wolf. He ran when he saw the animal drowsily slamming its body against the cage, crying at each slam. The inquisition soldiers ran to get Cassandra while Bull came over to the cage. He looked sadly at the animal and it suddenly stopped when it locked eyes with him. “You're scared aren't you? I know Kadan wouldn't want this, don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of here.” Bull whispered to the animal as he watched it calm down a bit but then suddenly started again when Dorian came over to the cage. “Fasta vas! What's it doing?” 

Cole popped up behind the Mage and yelled angrily. “I told you he's scared! Fear clawing, gripping. Where am I? Get me out!” The spirit started to panic and Varric ran over and took his arms and shook the slim body. “Kid! Snap out of it. Look I told you this is better for him.” 

“No he's not! He's not supposed to be in a cage. Riel doesn't want this!”

“Kid you don't know what the inquisitor wants. Look when he gets back we’ll ask him and then see where it goes.”

The spirit stormed off muttering something about Varric’s brother. The dwarf chased after him yelling at him. “Not cool kid!”

After tiring itself out the wolf lay in the back of the cage curled up in a ball with its ears down, whining and howling. After an hour the wolf just laid down growling at anyone who came close to the cage. Dorian sat in a chair sighing and talking to himself. “Dorian, you can do this! Discovering a new species is something that can get you a large voice in Tevinter, than you can start changing things.” 

Bull sat down next to him. “So that's why you're doing this? Making the kid and a poor animal who obviously knows what's happening crazy and panicky? You're torturing them both you know.”

“Oh be quiet you hypocrite!” Dorian got up and went to his tent to get some rest.


	9. 9

During the night Cole snuck up to the inquisition soldiers guarding the cage and knocked them out using the hilt of his dagger. He picked the lock on the cage because only Dorian had the actual key and he couldn't risk waking up the Mage. The wolf emitted a low growl as he heard the lock being picked but quieted down when he saw Cole. The animal nuzzled his head against the boy’s chest and Cole patted him on the head. “Come on let's go!” The spirit whispered excitedly.

As they snuck out of the camp they were stopped when The Iron Bull emerged from the shadows chuckling. “So kid finally hitting your rebellious faze?” Cole went for his daggers but stopped when the wold went over to the Qunari and sat in front of him, his tail wagging. “Yeah thing is I kind of promised that I'd help this pup get out. So I'm coming with you.” The spirit nodded and started walking and the wolf followed soon taking the lead.

“So kid how come you care about this pup so much?” Bull asked intrigued.

“Because.” The spirit answered softly and said nothing more as Bull sighed knowing he wouldn't get any answers from the boy. 

After thirty minutes of continuos walking the wolf stopped at a stream and drank slowly. Each time a the forest made a sound his ears flicked and his tail swished. After resting for a few minutes the three continued walking for a few hours until it started to rain. The wolf barked and then ran towards a canopy of trees with crumpled statues near it. “He wants us to follow.” The spirit stated as he disappeared. As bull emerged through a bunch a vines he found himself in a dark cave with paintings on the walls. He could barely make them out. “Kid I'm going to get a fire started so we can actually see.” 

“There's no need to. He can do it.” The spirit motioned towards the wolf who went over to a hidden torch and touched his nose to it. The wolfs forehead started to glow and veil fire formed in the holder. “Wait a second, this wolf can use magic?” Bull looked totally surprised for the second time in his life. The first being when he received the dragon’s tooth from the inquisitor. 

The wolf then went to stand near the Qunari and proceeded to shake the rain out of his fur. After receiving a partially annoyed partially amused look from Bull he yawned and curled up next to the Qunari who had sat down after getting soaked. Bull watched with curiosity as the wolf seemed to trust him completely. He rubbed the top of the wolf’s head and behind his ears and smiled when the animal’s foot started to thump. “You like that huh? You know my Kadan, probably the sexiest little elf I've ever met, loves it when I rub his ears. You smell kind of like him. Though that's probably because he always smells like elf root and prophets laurel. So pretty much a forest. But that's what I find the best about him. Though I'm kind of mad at him right now.” The wolf picked up his head and tilted it to the side. “He left without telling me. I get that it's to go pray and everything but he could have at least said something instead of making me panic before I saw the note.” The wolf put his head down again and swished his tail in Bull’s face. “Yeah, yeah I get what you're trying to say. Just get some rest we should move when the rain stops.” With that the wolf started to sleep. His breath coming out evenly and every now and then whining in his sleep.

Bull woke up when the warmth next to him moved. He opened his eyes to see the wolf and Cole exiting the cave. “Hey! Where do you two think you're going without me?” 

“He didn't want to wake you so we were going to go instead.” The spirit looked to the wolf who barked then started walking again. Bull sighed and followed the two feeling like he was missing some important piece of information. 

“So does this pup have a name?” Bull asked after about thirty minutes of silence. 

“Yes”

“Will you tell me it?”

“No”

Bull sighed. He just couldn't win.


	10. 10

After what felt like walking through half of the Emerald Graves the sun was high in the sky. The wolf suddenly stopped when the three of them reached a ravine. The bottom couldn't be seen and a heavy mist covered the ground. Some thick tree branches reached across the ravine to the other side but they were pretty high off the ground. The wolf looked at Cole and the spirit nodded in agreement. The wolf pushed his head onto the boy’s chest and whined. He the. Did the same thing to Bull. “So this is where we part ways huh? We'll be good and maybe we’ll see you again? Next time we're here I'll look for you if I have time okay?” Bull rubbed the wolf’s head. 

He nodded and watched as the wolf climbed up the tree with the help of lower branches and an amazing jumping ability. Bull and Cole watched as the wolf then made it to the other side and soon was out of sight, going deep into the mist. They heard a loud howl one last time before they turned and went back to the main camp.

“Fasta vas! You idiots let him go!” Dorian came up to the. Angrily when they got back that night.

Bull just set his hands on his belt and stood smugly. “Yup. He's gone.”

“Wh…what is wrong with you! That was a new species!” Dorian pretty much had lightning coming out of his hands, he was so mad. 

“It was what Riel wanted!” Cole came up to Dorian angrier than the Mage. Bull just patted the spirit’s shoulder and smiled. “We can settle this when the inquisitor gets back in a day. If he's mad I’ll take the blame.” Bull then walked to his tent to get some sleep.

“But that's not the point!” Dorian just cursed colorfully in tevine as he just stormed off to sulk.

The next day the inquisitor came back to camp late in the evening. He seemed to be in a bad mood and after hearing the story from Solas, who was considered the neutral party, he went over to Dorian and put his hand on the sulking mage’s shoulder. When Dorian looked over to the inquisitor expecting to be comforted he was just as surprised as everyone else when the inquisitor planted his fist in the mage’s face and knocked him the the ground. The elf walked off muttering in elven and went to his tent to get some rest before heading back to Skyhold.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in present time. After Bull hears the familiar howl he goes out to look.

Bull ran out and looked around for the source of the howl. He saw flashes of silver and ran but was stopped by Cole when he saw more than one wolf. It looked like a whole pack of them, all taller than horses except for one. They seemed to be fighting with each other but when Bull went to interfere Cole stopped him and had him look again. They were playing howling in amusement. Bull started following the group of wolves and was followed by the others. After about an hour of following the wolves through the forest they stopped near a large ruin. The group could see what looked to be an abandoned camp with the fire still going in front of the camp. Some lay down while others sat together eating plates of food that were lying around the camp. They looked to be claiming the spot for themselves when Varric, being the clumsy dwarf that he is, stepped on a twig and it made a large snapping sound. All of the wolves got up slowly and headed to check it out. 

Before they could get anywhere the smallest one howled and took the lead. The others stopped and waited while the youngest went to inspect the area. Has he swished his tail and flicked his ears he inhaled deeply and his eyes went wide. He turned sharply to the group. They were all hiding behind Bull and Cole. Bull tried approaching the wolf but stopped when it started growling at him. He looked into the golden eyes of the wolf and saw they were tiny like a wild animal’s. 

The wolf howled and the pack came over and surrounded the group, growling and baring their teeth. Bull looked to Cole and yelled at him. “Dammit can't you tell him who we are? Do something!he isn't himself look into his eyes.” While Bull was yelling something shiny caught the young wolf’s eye. It was Fenarial’s half of the dragon tooth pendant that bull had picked up after their encounter with him in the woods. 

The wolf shook his head and howled in pain and snapped his head up when he heard the largest of the wolves snarl and saw him lunge towards Bull. The young wolf intercepted the largest of the wolves and pushed his body away from Bull’s. He snarled at the leader and howled defiantly. The whole group stood there shocked as the younger wolf fought against the pack. Protective walls of ice surrounded the group as the wolf now wrestled with the largest and the others just watched.

After the two had reached a stalemate the leader howled and stared at the youngest with deep blue eyes. The others sat down but still growled.

“They are listening to his argument now then going to decide what to do with us.” Cole spoke and interpreted the whole conversation.

Cole spoke to the group “he says ‘they are my pack I lead them proudly. The youngest but the one chosen. You have tried to hurt my mate and for that I would gladly turn against the children! Anyone who wants him has to go through me! The pack is important, that is the first lesson taught to us and I carry that close to my heart, wether my hair is silver or black!’.”

Bull stared in amazement and spoke softly “Kadan? Is…is that you?” The wolf looked towards him and walked over slowly, his golden eyes looking softly at him. He bent his head down and touched it to Bull’s chest and inhaled deeply. 

“Maker’s breath! It can't be. Inquisitor?” Cassandra stared confused.

Varric started to laugh. “Oh Sparkler is going to love this!” He then shut his mouth when the wolf growled at him. “Okay he doesn't have to know. You're the boss after all.” 

Solas thought for a moment. “Of course, the pack comes first. That's why the monastery was attacked by the Len irlahnash fen. They must have been protecting one of their own. Amazing so this is their true form!” Solas looked down in shame. “Ir abelas Lethallen, I was mistaken.” The inquisitor nodded and went back to face the pack. 

Cole looked to the group. “We have to go. They still stay in this form for three more days. He says we can meet him at the entrance here in that time but until then we must leave. This is sacred ground.”

The leader barked loudly at Cole and the spirit nodded. “Only the mate may come to this ground. That is the only exception they will make this one time.” Cole bowed and walked away. The others all looked confused but followed the spirit back to the main camp.


	12. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull goes to take Lavellen back to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at smut! Hope you like it. Will also be adding another chapter after this I think. Maybe I'll see what happens.

After the three days Bull came to the edge of the forest where the ruins were. He stood there waiting all day until the moon was high in the sky. He finally saw a group of elves emerge. All of them had silver hair like Fenariel. The only thing that told them apart were their skin colors, genders, heights, and eye colors. They were all naked as they emerged. The tallest of the group cradled Fenariel’s limp body in his arms as they walked towards the Qunari.

Bull ran towards the group but stopped when some started to growl at him. He stood his ground until the leader came up to him and handed him the elf. Bull quickly looked over his body checking for any injuries and put his ear to his chest and sighed in relief when he heard a faint heartbeat.

The leader spoke in a large commanding tone that was laced with caution after giving Bull the wolf necklace that belonged to Fenariel. “You, mate! He will be fine. The Da’len is just tired. The first ‘era’vun or aravas’ is always tiring. He will wake in a few days time. When he wakes he might be startled to be away from the woods though so I would expect a moment of fighting before he realizes where he is. Now go! If I ever seen you near the ruins, mate or not, I will tear your throat out myself!” The elf was followed back into the ruin and Bull saw them all follow the leader back into the ruins some were already exiting and hugging each other and saying goodbye as they took to the trees after dressing.

Bull nodded and carried Fenariel back to the main camp after covering his body with the blanket he had brought with him. Fenariel slept soundly against Bull’s chest to whole ride back to Skyhold, his silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

Fenariel awoke startled. He sat up quickly and his eyes went wide as he felt panic rise in his stomach. He started to breathe heavily as his ears twitched. He stilled when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bull smiling at him gently.

“Hey there Kadan. How are you feeling?” The elf flung himself into Bull’s arms and spoke inbetween sobs. The Qunari couldn't understand much of it though, because it was mostly in elven, but he got the gist of it. He was able to make out “ir abelas” and “ma vhenan”. He smiled and held the elf tightly. 

The Qunari held the elf's face in his hands and smiled smugly. “If you really want to make it up to me, we haven't had any alone time in a couple of days.” The elf stopped and blushed deeply and nodded shyly and gasped as large hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Bull took some rope out from under the bed and showed it to the elf. The small body under his shook with anticipation, and a small amount of fear but it was quickly silenced when Bull placed his lips on Levellan’s and kissed him deeply. Bull unbuttoned the inquisitor's silk pajamas and pulled them off slowly. He growled playfully and kissed up his jaw as his hands tied the elf's hands to the bedposts. He reached the inquisitor's ear and gently nibble on the tip. He felt the inquisitor's body arch under him slightly. He laughed as he moved his hands down Levellan's body and stopped at his nipples and played with them slowly. He pinched them and rolled them between his fingers eliciting gasps and soft moans from the body under him. He took one of them into his mouth and sucked on it softly. Levellan cried out softly as he felt the warmth around the sensitive nub.

Bull moved his hands down the elf's torso and down to his hips which he kneaded slowly. Bull felt something poking his stomach and smiled when he looked down to see the inquisitor very hard. He gently blew on the tip which caused the inquisitor to cry out and try to thrust his hips but a bull just held them down easily. 

Bull took the inquisitor's ankles and tied them to the bedposts. He slid his hands down the inquisitor's legs to his feet. He gently kneaded them and heard the inquisitor moan. He smiled and stopped suddenly. He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a jar from the drawer. He opened it and coated his fingers in the gel substance. He then rubbed his finger on the outside of the inquisitor's hole, teasing it slowly. He heard the elf shudder and whine under him and slowly slipped a finger inside. Fenariel gasped and arched his body as he felt the large finger enter and probe him. Bull’s finger found that magic bundle of nerves right away and gently started to rub his finger against it. The elf cried out in pleasure as the Qunari continued to slowly tease him.

“B…bull! Please... I Ah!” The inquisitor couldn't even finish his sentence as the Qunari added another finger, scissoring the hole and stretching it out. The inquisitor threw his head back, his silver hair covered his torso as it slowly fell out of the braid. Bull couldn't help but get aroused when he saw the disheveled little elf that lay under him. Bull got off the bed leaving the elf panting and gasping for air. He took off his harness, boots, and pants. He then returned to the little elf and bent his head down between the inquisitor's legs. He slowly pressed his tongue to the hole and moaned, sending vibrations into it. The inquisitor tried to thrust his hips forward as he struggled against the bonds. Bull loved how hot he could make the inquisitor. It turned him on and made him almost animalistic. He had to remain calm however and make sure that he didn't hurt the elf. He pushed his tongue into the hole quickly and pumped in and out faster and faster. He heard the inquisitor start to pant heavily and knew that he was reaching his end. Right before the inquisitor went off the edge Bull stopped and withdrew his tongue causing the inquisitor to groan in protest. He was not unsatisfied for long because soon the tongue was replaced with the head of the qunari's length. The elf shuddered and gasped as bull gently entered him. He moved slowly and gently as he massaged the inquisitor's chest and teased his nipples. 

The elf was gasping and moaning, he had lost the ability to form coherent words. His eyes were half closed and glazed over with pleasure. He gasped as he felt the Qunari enter him fully and stop, staying still for what seemed like eternity. “M…ma vhenan! E…el, shem’el!” (Term of endearment! M…more, faster!)

Bull growled playfully as he started to piston his hips slowly. Each time he thrust, he hit that magic bundle of nerves causing the elf to cry out and arch his back. Bull soon started feeling that tightness in his stomach and knew he was close. He could tell that the body under him was just about to break from all the panting and pleading he was hearing. Bull smirked and lowered his mouth to the small, adorable little length and licked the head. It caused Lavellen to shudder and cry out when Bull took the whole thing into his mouth and started to tease it.

“B…bull! I can't h…hold on for much longer!” Bull grinned and renewed his efforts and was rewarded with mewls, gasps, and moans as the lithe frame under him tensed and he heard a string of elven words that he could only guess were curses. Bull kept going and pushing the elf to keep riding waves of pleasure. Bull grunted over and over again as his thrusts became short and quick. He growled as he released into the elf sending over the edge for the second time. 

Bull breathed heavily as he led a trail of kisses from Lavellan’s hips up to his mouth then to both of his closed eyes, as he slowly undid the ropes. He massaged the elf's body to help relax it more and was rewarded with a mewl of contentment. Bull took a warm cloth and cleaned them both up, making sure to clean up the inquisitor's hole and wipe up the excess liquid that had gathered there.

After cleaning them both up Bull got into bed and held the elf close as the lithe frame curled up against his chest. Just before Lavellan fell asleep he whispered something that made Bull realize how much pain the elf had been in and how afraid he really was. “Vhenan, please don't ever leave me alone.” He saw a single tear drip down the small cheek as he felt his breath deepen and slow. Bull smiled sympathetically and whispered before he too fell asleep. “Kadan, I'd never leave you. Nothing whether it be demon or God could separate me from you.” He saw the elf smile that adorable shy little smile he had after he had fallen asleep and it made Bull feel such a warmth in his chest.


End file.
